


Jealous Jury Zach

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing





	Jealous Jury Zach

“And Cody, I’ve had better.”

“What the fuck was that?” Zach demanded.

“What was what?” Frankie asked taken aback. He was sitting on Zach’s lap at the moment, in the recliner next to the sofa in the living room of the jury house. The jury members had just finished watching the highlight DVD that Frankie had brought with him.

“What you said to Cody.”

“Oh, um. Just the truth.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“I’ve had better.”

“Did he try some shit with you or what?”

“They gave us alcohol the one night…”

“And you got him drunk and he did what?”

“I didn’t get anyone drunk. Cody drank himself past the point of okay and kept touching my ass and tried to kiss me a bunch of times.”

“Tried? You let him, right? You thirsty little fuck.”

Frankie laughed at Zach’s stupidity. “Never. I pushed him off and tried to get him to stop, actually. It was awkward and not okay. I don’t like Cody.” He cuddled into Zach’s chest. “What’s gotten into you?”

“What do you mean?” Zach asked, locking his arms around Frankie’s back.

“You sound like you’re insulted or something. It’s ridiculous.”

“Why is that ridiculous? I am insulted.”

“Zachary. Why on earth are you insulted?”

“You were basically flirting with Cody when you left the fucking house. I thought that was our thing.”

Frankie laughed. “I was not flirting with Cody. I would never. And in case you hadn’t noticed, it was more of an insult than anything. I’ve had better, a lot better to be completely honest.”

“You’re not helping your case right now,” Zach mumbled, pulling Frankie tight.

“You fruit loop. I was talking about you! YOU, Zach! YOU are better than Cody by a long shot. You are better than anyone I’ve ever met and I don’t even have the experience to prove it yet, but I can guarantee it’s true, because I love YOU.”

“What?” Zach asked, very taken aback.

“YOU, silly. Stop doubting yourself. YOU are amazing and wonderful.”

“But…”

“Stop,” Frankie warned as his lips found Zach’s neck. “I love YOU, not anyone else, okay?”

“Okay,” Zach giggled. “Frankieeeeee.”

“What?”

“I don’t deserve this.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You, this, whatever. I don’t deserve any of it. I’m nothing special. And I’m definitely not deserving of your love. You’re far too perfect to waste your time on me.”

Frankie smiled. “You’re completely insane, Zachary. You are wonderful and amazing and absolutely perfect. I can’t believe you just said that. You are incredibly special. You’re absolutely amazing and I love you so very much. And you’re just going to have accept it.”

Zach very quickly and without warning, crashed his lips against Frankie’s. “I am going to do everything in my power to make sure you don’t regret that decision. I don’t care what it takes. The thought of you with anyone else, is the most painful thought in the world.”

As their lips continued working against each other, Frankie resituated himself on Zach’s lap. “I could never regret that decision. I love you so much. You don’t have anything to prove, my love. I will always love you, no matter what. I promise.”


End file.
